


Punishments and denials

by yourworstlullaby



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Angst, Begging, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Tits-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourworstlullaby/pseuds/yourworstlullaby
Summary: Jamie and Claire experience new things in bed.





	

"Where have ye heard about it?!", he asked in surprise.

"With my friends... In France", I replied.

"Aye, I dinna know women talked about these things, huh?".

I had just told him all about it. Our sex was great and rough just in time, for God's sake - but I wanted more. 

It was in France where I had learned about all of these things and I knew Jamie would enjoy them. There were also a few things which came to my mind from the 20th century that would help us through this. 

The theory was: let him take charge but get everything you want him to do with you. You want him rough? tell him he's in charge and piss him off. With Jamie, I didn't have to make such effort. Our sex was on point and I had nothing to complain about, truly.

"...and then, Jamie, if I don't obey to your rules you could punish me in any way", I explained.

"Punish ye, Sassenach? But I have already promised ye I'd never raise a hand to ye again in my life! Nay... I don't like the sound of it...".

"But, Jamie, that's what's so good about it. You could punish me in any other way. Come on, darling, be creative!", I begged.

He seemed to fall into a deep thought I waited for his response anxiously and saw his face getting softer.

"Aye, Claire. We'll do it. Tell me more about...", he accepted.

-

I stayed still while I waited for him to come to our bed. My hands were trembling and my heart was racing as if you could hear as it pulsed. He had oriented me to get ready for him as fast as I could. According to him, today would be the last day I would sit without complaining. I was afraid about this version of Jamie - the rougher, angrier, merciless Jamie - but mostly, I was turned on.

When he entered the room, I smiled softly at him and got no response. His face was serious and his body had seemed to be locked in a cage.

"Jamie..." I started.

"Stay quiet", he replied, cold as ice. I looked up to see his face again, afraid that he would tell me to turn and face the bed - which he didn't. He made himself closer to my body and sat before me. "That won't be easy, Sassenach. I am trusting ye and warning ye: I'm not gonna be soft t'night", he continued "but I must know if ye agree to this. I willna hurt you, ye ken verra well. I will bring you pleasure and pleasure only, but if it is too much, ye have to tell me, are we understood?"

I nodded in relief. "Yes, Jamie", I said.

He paused for a bit and looked into my eyes. "Nay, Claire, ye won't be calling me Jamie. Now ye address to me as yer master and ask for permission to do anything. Am I clear?"

"Yes, master", I replied.

He took off my dress as I watched his hands on me. He was trying to play with me, I knew that very well - and so I decided, I was able to play with him, too.

"Have ye prepped yerself as I ordered?", he asked. 

Oh, shit! I have been left to bed alone to get myself wet and all I've done was wonder about the night. Shit, shit, shit! Damn you, Claire Fraser.

"No, master, I have not", I dared to look at his face with a careless look. 

"Nice to ken", he said. 

I was waiting for his reaction. I knew I would pay for this and it wouldn't be cheap.

Suddenly, he separated my legs and spread it wide. I was totally at his mercy, for God's sake! I felt his fingers tracing a path around my thigh and then pressing my intimacy right next to my pleasure spot. He was being playful.

"Look at ye. So beautiful. Yer honeypot... I could look at it for hours and hours. I could lick it and rock my fingers in ye, just to hear yer moans. Every time I rip my cock innit, I feel a complete man. Nothing else matters. Yer beautiful, lass, and I desire you the most. And mine. Ye are mine."

"Now, Sassenach, I will teach ye how to get ready for you master when he asks ye to", he whispered and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

He pressed my spot and rubbed it over and over. He squeezed my labia and my pleasure place was totally exposed for him to abuse as he pleased. I felt something wet in me and realized he was using his tongue to suck my spot, I yelled in pleasure.

And he stopped.

I looked at his face completely incredulous. "I told ye to stay quiet", he justified himself. "Now ye're going to learn how to behave, Sassenach".

He took my hand and placed it in my belly. "Now ye and me are to work together in this. But if ye do say a word, ye lose it. Ye lose all the chance to get the pleasure but ye gain a punishment. I willna be that forgiving. Am I clear?"

I nodded.

"Alright, then", he started. He bent down and sucked my clitoris. I tried to stay as quiet as I could. "Move yer hands, lass!", I caressed myself. I opened my mouth and wasn't able to make a sound, which was stressing and frustrating. I had a surprise when I touched my intimacy lightly and felt how wet I was as Jamie sucked the soul out of it. I was sensitive and about to burst when he stopped again. 

I almost cried in frustration.

"I commanded ye to touch yerself and ye haven't. Look at this! I hav'been doing all the work. Let me know, Claire, what happens if ye do not obey to yer master?", he asked angrily. I could see this cheeks turning as red as his hair.

"I-I... could get punished", I cried.

"And is that what ye want? To be punished?", he replied back.

I felt my mouth going dry. My fingers were shaking and my breath got heavier.

"I-I... Master, I'm...", I started, but I didn't know what to say. I was completely confused by the feelings and sexually frustrated for having an orgasm denied.

He pinched my button and I almost cried. I could see fire in his eyes and felt his pulsing cock in my legs. It was huge, big and thick.

"Come, lass, come have your punishment", he said as he took his belt off and tied my wrists. What was he about to do to me? 

Suddenly he started to suck me again, but this time, harder. I tried not to make a sound but the task was way too difficult.

He stopped.

I wasn't quite understanding what was going on in that moment, neither how my punishment was working but I could sense a rythm in his movements.

He would drag the pleasure out of me and then stop. And again, again, and again. He kissed me and my tied hands went to his back, scratching it roughly. 

I heard his moans and somehow felt envy. I wanted to scream, cry out loud to him, but I feared he would do something worse than denying me an orgasm.

His big cock was pulsing red and I feared he would burst. I, somehow, felt proud to be the subject of his sexual thoughts and fantasies. He masturbated himself and I knew the next step: he would fuck me. 

I couldn't help but scream when he first penetrated me - I wasn't even minding about punishments or rules or anything else. I reached my high as he stood moving harder and harder.

I kissed him and in response.

He was thrusting so had that, for a moment, I felt pain. We were like two animals in their high state. 

"My lass, my wife. Yer so tight... Oh, oh!!"

I spread my legs wider and he took his cock off of my vagina and led it into my mouth.

"Suck it and suck it good. I ken how much ye love it, to have my cock in yer mouth", he commanded.

I sucked as my life depended on it. His fingers went to press my spot and rubbed it randomly. I could pass out! 

I sucked harder and looked at him, daring to order me any thing else. This man would be the death of me and I would gladly go to hell.

I was almost gagging when his pulsing member leaked its pleasure in me. Some of it trickled down in my cheeks but he collected it with his fingers and made me swallow.

Next I almost poured tears from the violent climax that rocked violently in me. He bent down sucked the whole of it as I trembled in the bed. 

"Sassenach...", he said, wrecked in his own feelings.

"You know, you... have ruined me", I let go a laugh. 

As we tried to calm our bodies, I caught him caressing my hair and I smiled gently. His hands were so soft and lovely that I almost felt like sleeping, when suddenly he popped a question.

"Claire", he said. "Ye ken... I have listened to stories about it and I thought... I...", he paused. "Well, I ken ye'll find it strange and... I willna hurt you, Claire, but..."

"Jamie, what are you talking about?", I asked.

"Aye, Sassenach, there's a thing... A thing ye make in bed like we did just now... But it's a bit different... I was thinking maybe..."

"Jamie, spill it out!"

"Ye ken how we make love. Aye, but... I heard about doing it somewhere else... Above the belly...", he said. 

I wasn't quite understanding his meaning or where he wanted to get. I tried my hardest to search through my mind when I connected the dots and everything came clear.

"Jamie... Are you proposing we make love in my... Breasts?!", I asked.

I saw his cheeks coming as red as his hair. He looked down and bit his lip, ashamed. I, too, was struggling with the idea of that, but after everything we've done and how selfless he has been for giving me what I wanted, I decided it would do no harm to try as he asked.

"Hey, Jamie... It's okay. We could give it a try. It's just...", I paused. "Okay, take charge".

He took the blanket off my body and looked deep into my eyes. He went down to find my womanhood and placed a kiss on it - "Claire, yer honeypot... it is red! Does it hurt?", he asked, worried.

"Jamie, leave it. It's just oversensitive. Do go on."

He placed himself over me, taking control. His manhood was fully erected, staring at me. Instead of starting his proper work, he massaged my nipples and squeezed them hard. I moaned loudly. He bent down to suck it as if his life depended on it and left them as red as my recently abused spot.

I closed my eyes and felt something before my mouth. I understood right what he wanted me to do; Slowly, I licked his cock and then sucked it as hard as he had been on me a few moments ago. 

He definitely loved my mouth.

I saw is face in deep pleasure and decided to play with him as well, sucking and caressing changing the pattern each time. I gagged when he reached my throat and he pulled it out of my mouth to start his wish.

He grabbed both of my breasts and joined them placing his penis in the middle. His movements were careful and slow - maybe he was afraid I would ask him to stop, but I knew deep inside I wouldn't.

I wanted to touch myself but there were no ways to. He was right before me and his body was way too big to let my arms reach my vagina. I rubbed my legs to get some friction, when I heard him mumble someting: "Sassenach, be careful or ye'll hurt yerself", he said. It felt so unfair to play this game again! I stopped moving and let him get his pleasure from me. When I felt him very close, I started moaning to turn him on even more. At the same time, I was very frustrated in not getting any kind of pleasure from my pussy for it was too sensitive and every touch in it would hurt as hell.

As my thoughts were declined about how to satisfy myself, I felt something wet in my neck. It was his leaked orgasm. I felt proud to give him pleasure as he had given me, but I was also turned on and had no way to get it out. He was breathing hard and slid himself into my side. "Sassenach," he said, breathless. "Thank ye".

I looked at him proudly and cleaned my neck with our blanket. I guessed my pleasure issue would be only solved the next morning. 

-

I had waken up long before him, but decided to stay silent and quiet to let him rest a bit more. Last night had been wild for what I remembered. His legs were tangled over mine as I heard his breath in my ear.

  
I looked at the window and saw a lazy morning rain. The landscape and the man by my side matched into a perfect view.

  
"Mmm...", moaned Jamie, yawning. "Morning, Sassenach".

  
"Hey, you", I said.

  
He stared at me and smiled, as I did too. I felt his hands traveling and caressing my body and squeezing my butt.

  
"Claire, last night... I think I went too rough on ye."

  
"Of course not, Jamie! You did amazingly! What makes you think that?"

 "Last night, Claire... I saw ye wantin' to get pleasure when I was making love with yer... Ye ken."

"Oh, Jamie. Don't worry about that. You've given me a wonderful night, my darling. We shall do it again very soon."

He smiled and seemed to relax himself. "Aye, Claire. We shall do it again. Verra soon, indeed", he mumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it idk. Tumblr: areyouseriouslupin


End file.
